Minor Characters in Transmission
This article refers to minor characters from the novel Transmission Chris Schnorr Christine "Chris" Schnorr is Arjun's sole friend in the United States, Chris is a fellow programmer and co-worker of Arjun at Virugenix. Her live-in boyfriend is Nic Petkanov . She meets Arjun after he responds to a questionairre she sent out in jest. She thinks arjun is "Sweet" and initially befriends him out of pity. She teaches Arjun to drive in her white Honda Civic. Her protective feelings for Arjun lead her to have drug-fuelled sex with him shortly before Arjun learns he is being layed off . It is Chris' car that Arjun steals during his flight to avoid prosecution. She later moves to Oaxaca, Mexico with Nic to open a body modification parlor. Darryl Gant Darryl Gant is the manager of the "ghost busters" team at Virugenix. He is portrayed as averse to confrontation to a paranoid degree. It is Darryl who takes credit for the fix that Arjun had suggested, thus ensuring that Arjun would not retain employment at Virugenix leading to his flight from prosecution. After being fired from Virugenix in the wake of the Leela Virus disaster, Darryl run the site "Mehtascourge.org" which focuses on finding the whereabout of Arjun. Fazia Zahir Fazia Zahir is the mother of Leela Zahir. She is portrayed as greedy and controlling, with a highly vested interest in her daughter's career. She is called to the Clansman's Lodge Hotel after shooting of Tender Tough is halted by Leela's isolation and refusal to continue. Her arrival causes Leela to resume shooting briefly before escaping from the hotel with Gabriella's assistance. Nicolai Petkanov Nicolai "Nic" Petkanov is the live-in boyfriend of Chris Schnorr . Despite their open relationship he is portrayed as troubled by Chris' behaviour during the time of her relationship with Arjun. Convicted of computer hacking in his youth, he is initially suspected of being a co-conspiritor of Arjun's. He is possibly spotted as the "ponytailed man" in security footage taken at the San Ysidro Factory Outlet Center the day that Arjun disappears. He relocates to Oaxoca, Mexico with Chris where they intend to establish a body modification parlor. Priti Mehta Priti Mehta is the Sister of Arjun. Priti starts working at a call center for an Australian company just as Arjun is setting off to the United states. Through infrequent contact with Arjun we learn that she develops an Australian accent as a result of her work. After Arjun's dissapearance she marries her boyfriend Ramesh "Ramu" Chaudhurri and moves with him to the Sydney, Australia suburb of Fairfield. They are later joined by Priti and Arjun's parents in Australia. Rajiv Rana Rajiv Rana is a Bollywood movie star. He plays opposite Leela Zahir in Tender Tough. After a one-night stand with Gabriella Caro it is revealed that it was his ties to organized crime that resulted in Leela being cast as his co-star. Yves Ballard Yves Ballard is the one of the financiers behind Transcendenta Venture Capitol, the group that funds Guy Swift's Tomorrow*. Initially seen by Guy as a threat to the ongoing funding of Tomorrow*'s operations, it becomes clear that Yves' fate is closely tied to that of Guy and Tomorrow*.After the dinner meeting with representatives of the PEBA, It is Yves who suggests that he and Guy continue drinking at a strip club. Yves later pays for the prostitute that would rob Guy and cause his detention by Immigration Enforcement, which subsequently prevents Guy from making his presentation to the PEBA.